Episode 251 (8th May 1963)
Plot Ken and Val have enjoyed a lie-in on Saturday morning. Although Ken knows that Michael Butterworth, the lad who returned the pension book, has many faults, he gives his opinion that he isn't dishonest and deserves help because of his deprived background. Ena calls and asks for his address but Ken refuses, saying he'll deal with the matter. At Miami Modes, Dot starts to give herself airs and graces and boss Elsie and Christine around, taking Elsie to task for being late and saying things have got slack. Doreen arranges another date for Sheila, saying she can go out with Jerry any time. Frank looks through a catalogue of items for his new shop. Len tells Ken that he used to warn Stanley from associating with Michael. Swindley tries to talk to Ena about a mission matter but when she hears from Val that Michael has called at No.9 she ignores him and rushes round there to interrogate the lad, despite Ken saying he's satisfied with his story. Dennis tries to persuade Jack to put on entertainments but he's not interested. Ena gets the truth out of Michael: that he cashed the pension and spent all the money. Sheila is almost an hour late meeting Jerry in the park. Ena tells Martha that she feels sorry for Michael. Ken arranges for the lad to repay and pleads with Ena not to report him to the police but she refuses, feeling it would send the wrong signals if they let it go. Christine returns from a meeting with the staff manageress and says she's been offered the supervisor's job. Elsie is delighted. Sheila agrees to go steady with a delighted Jerry. Swindley tells Ena that he's heard that he may be promoted to Gamma Garments' Head Office. Ena tells Ken curtly that she's reported Michael to the police. Doreen has also heard the rumour about Swindley but Ena warns her that it's better to have the devil you know. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Michael Butterworth - Roy Holder Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Miami Modes - Exterior and Better Dress Salon *Park Notes *The park sequences were OB recorded on location. *This episode marked the end of H.V. Kershaw's first run as producer (out of eight times in the role). He returned to the position with Episode 396 on 28th September 1964. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kenneth and Ena battle over the younger generation *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,735,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1963 episodes